the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Aloha
|image= File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E05-Fauna-Jay.jpg |imagecaption= |airDate= February 25, 2019 |writer= Sam Sheridan |director= Carl Franklin |previousEpisode= Matador |nextEpisode= Queen’s Gambit, Accepted }} is the fifth episode of ‘I Am the Night.’ It premiered on Monday, February 25, 2019, at 9 p.m. ET/PT across TNT platforms. Synopsis Jay (Chris Pine) and Fauna (India Eisley) search for a way to make it to Hawaii: Fauna to find her mother, Tamar Hodel (Jamie Anne Allman), and the truth about why she was put up for adoption, and Jay to see if Tamar holds the answers to the Hodel case that destroyed his career. [https://www.turner.com/pressroom/united-states/tnt/i-am-night/i-am-night-episode-synopses ''I Am the Night Episodes Synopses — .] Cast Starring *Chris Pine as Jay Singletary *India Eisley as Fauna Hodel *Jefferson Mays as George Hodel *Leland Orser as Peter Sullivan *Yul Vazquez as Billis *Dylan Smith as Sepp *Golden Brooks as Jimmy Lee *Jay Paulson as Ohls (credit only) *Connie Nielsen as Corinna Hodel Guest Starring * Jamie Anne Allman as Tamar Hodel * Brent Chase as Macho Sailor * Richard Gleason as Neeb Jr. * Daniel Hagen as Psychiatrist * Theo Marshall as Detective Cuddy * Shoniqua Shandai as Tina Co-Starring * Skayler Cox as Hawaii Little Fauna * Greg Gilbertson as Boy * Sissa Grey as Donna * Jim Jepson as Journalist * Pomai Lopez as Tico * Chaucer Mills as Mr. Boondoggle * Matt Pierce as Ratty Sailor * David Raibon as Stanley * Kassidy Slaughter as Young Tamar (14) Quotes :Jay: “''I've got the A-Bomb. That's what I'm telling you. I've got the nougat and it's primed and ready.” :'Fauna:' “''Heaven must look like this.” :Jay: “''I remember walking through Honolulu thinking, "They should’ve trained us how to come back", y’know? They teach us how to fight and then bury us in the shit, and they never show you how to come back.” :'Jay:' “''You pay a price. They own you. You take a life and they come with you forever.” :Jay: “''Death and evil, they’re around us all the time.” :'Fauna': “ Sometimes you catch a bad one, uh?” :'Jay''' (to Peter): “''You gotta rat in your soup?” :'Peter Sullivan:' “''Remember where you are.” Gallery |-|Stills= IATN-Promo-Stills-E05-Variety-Praise.jpg IATN-Promo-Stills-E05-Script-Excerpt-Jay-Fauna.jpg.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E05-Jay-Red-Car.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E05-Jay-Fauna.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E05-Fauna-Aloha.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E05-Fauna-Jay-Aloha.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E05-Fauna-drink.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E05-Fauna-Jay.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E05-Jay-Barn.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E05-Fauna.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E05-Jay-Singletary.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E05-Watts-Baptist-church.jpg Photo by Clay Enos, Eddy Chen and Barry J. Holmes. of [[TNT]] '' |-|Behind the Scenes= File:BTS-IATN-E05-Chris-India.jpg File:BTS-IATN-E05-Chris.jpg File:BTS-IATN-E05-India.jpg Videos I Am the Night “Aloha” Hype TNT I Am the Night Season 1 Ep. 5 “Take Me Home” CLIP TNT I Am the Night Season 1 Ep. 5 “I’ll Get You A Drink” CLIP TNT I Am the Night Inside “Aloha” TNT Notes * The original photos shown before the end credits refer to the Moral Trial of Dr. George Hodel that took place in Los Angeles in 1949. * The Watts Riot changed the way America viewed the media. Robert Richardson, an African-American reporter for the LATimes was one of the only reporters to report on the riots first hand. [https://twitter.com/IAmTheNightTNT/status/1100226161022590977 ''I Am the Night — LA History, Watts Riots] * Kind of bitter, kind of sweet: just like Jay Singletary. The Arnold Palmer was invented in Palm Springs, California in the 1960’s. [https://twitter.com/IAmTheNightTNT/status/1100217963637075968 I Am the Night — LA History, Arnold Palmer] References Category:Episodes (I Am the Night)